gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Tomorrow
is the 44th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Yuki and the others are partying it up! After all, they just finished preparing for their trip. With everyone seated, Touko gives in a cheer and everyone drinks. Kurumi takes a sip then looks down into her cup. Hika asks if something was wrong and Kurumi wasn't too sure about the expiration dates on the drink. Hika tells her that it should be alright, since those drinks were in a plastic bottle anyways. Looking up, reveals Hika with some funky looking glasses. Yuki shouts, "It's finally time!"page 6 and Rii-san looks forward for presents. From that, Yuki asks Ruu what she might want as a gift; Miki looks across. Thinking to herself, Aki asks if something was wrong. Miki replies that it was nothing. Starting up another conversation, Aki asks Miki to look after Touko, since she will be staying behind. Aki reasons that she can't go is because Hikako and Rise will be lonely and might even forget to eat and go to sleep. Questioning about Hikako, Aki explains that she might find something broken and try to spend all night long trying to fix it. Outside from the rooftops, Sino was spying on the group. Returning to the Melee Fight Crew headquarters, Sino confirms with them that the other group was going to depart tomorrow. The leader questions himself, "It could be invented tomorrow probably..."page 10 Their discussion leads to them starting an attack that same day. Sino stares blankly and a girl asks if she wasn't happy about this and now she can get revenge for Takaue (this confirms that they blamed the Fallen Crew for his death). Night time falls and Miki is walking out of the rest rooms, spotting Aki, smoking, getting to the point, she points out that their were lights still running. This was considerably strange because everyone was strict about lights being on during the night hours. Miki suddenly asks her affiliation with the other Melee Fight Crew. Miki also told her that she doesn't know who they (Melee Fight Crew members) were but they left a really bad impression, maybe because they met each other the wrong way. Aki answers and tells Miki that it's best to relax. Miki, still frightened, asks if they were scary people. Aki begins... Ayaka was a classmate that Aki couldn't stand being around her. It wasn't that she had hated her, but she had wanted to do something about her. Their relationship collapsed when Aki noticed Ayaka smiling at the grave site. Noting that she could have mistaken it, their must have been a reason. Kurumi, with her shovel, walks along the corridors towards the two. Aki tells Miki that she must have told her something weird. Miki, instead, thanks her for telling her about the other group. Kurumi stands behind the corner. Aki explains that there were other good people as well, but if she had stayed, she felt that nothing good would have resulted. Kurumi peeks out staring at Miki, as her vision narrows deeper onto her . Backing off, Kurumi rushes out. Aki and Miki looks at that corner, Aki wonders what that was but Miki says that it was... nothing. Kurumi, on top of the roof, lays downs wondering, "Is this the limit?"page 23 Digging into her pocket... Ruu and Rii-san are laying down in sleeping bags. Ruu is worried but Rii-san tries to cheer her up by saying, "It's okay. Everything will turn out fine."page 24 Characters Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter